


When the karma is a bitch let's go to the beach.

by LilyBilinski394



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Another Day At The Office, Crossover, Gen, Just Kidding He Loves His Partner, Karma Why Are You Such A Bitch?, Let's go to the be-ach, McSterek, McSterekVerse, Pre-Slash, Stiles Complaining About His Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBilinski394/pseuds/LilyBilinski394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski era feliz en California. Tenía una vida sencilla en el departamento de policía, le gustaban sus compañeros, su café de máquina con trocitos de grasa que se desprendían de la parte superior y los donuts rancios. Pero, desgraciadamente, lo bueno no dura para siempre. Es por eso, porque el karma se la tiene jurada, que tiene que mudarse a Hawái, aquel infierno infestado de piñas, cocos y locos del surf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the karma is a bitch let's go to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover entre Hawaii Five-0 y Teen Wolf, (ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen).  
> Sinceramente no sé qué me pasó para acabar pensando en Stiles como Danno y en Derek como Steve. Probablemente sea todo el bromance, las peleas de Old Married Couple y un poco de poder fujoshi. El caso es que no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza así que aquí está. Espero que os guste.  
> PD: De momento no tengo nada más escrito sobre el McSterekVerse, pero tengo ganas de hacerlo así que puede que haga una segunda parte o una serie. Si consigo entender cómo funciona eso de la serie.  
> PD2: Como veo Hawaii Five-0 en inglés siempre pongo que Danny es detective en lugar de inspector, pido disculpas de antemano.

_La luz del atardecer se había empeñado en colarse a través de las cortinas dándole a la conversación ese tono telenovelesco que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente delicada._

_—Melissa por favor —se escuchó decir con la voz rota por el llanto contenido._

_Frente a él estaba la mujer que iba a cambiarle la vida, por segunda vez._

_—Lo siento Stiles, pero tengo que mirar por el futuro de Scott y esto es lo mejor para él —la mujer le apretó el hombro con cariño, pero su mirada era firme. Por más que rogase no iba a conseguir ablandarla._

_—Pero no puedes llevártelo, sois la única familia que me queda —dejó de intentar ocultar el inminente llanto. Ya nada importaba y si esa era su última carta iba a jugarla._

_—Stiles, cariño sé que has hecho mucho por nosotros, pero esto es lo mejor para él. Por fin va a tener un padre._

El detective Stiles Stilinski despertó de golpe del sueño, apagando, con cada batir de sus pestañas, las voces que aún escuchaba en su cabeza. Aunque más que un sueño había sido un recuerdo. El recuerdo de cómo había ido a parar a la casa de Bob Esponja. Aquel vertedero infestado de piñas, cocos y locos del surf que la gente llama Hawái.

Pateó las sábanas de lo que ahora llamaba cama, un colchón colocado sobre una tarima que con las comunes lluvias torrenciales se movía como una ficha de hockey en un tablero de hockey sobre hielo de un recreativo cualquiera. Maldiciendo su mala suerte se puso en pie, notando como la rodilla protestaba por el brusco movimiento. Genial, la temporada de lluvias estaba cerca y él lo sabía porque su rodilla se lo estaba contando. Nunca creyó que su vida pudiera ser más triste, pero lo había conseguido, ¡hurra por Stiles!

De camino al baño, un camino muy corto por aquél suelo sucio que no habría conseguido limpiar ni con el _fregotego_ más potente, se topó con la única fotografía que se había traído del continente. Sin quererlo esbozó una sonrisa que lo acompañó hasta el pequeño baño. Donde tuvo que maniobrar para poder abrir el grifo de la ducha sin meter una mano en el váter o la cortina, cosa que le había pasado más de una vez.

No fue hasta que notó el agua caliente de la ducha golpearle la cara cuando se permitió pensar en aquel recuerdo y en lo que ello conllevaba. Hacía unos años, mientras trabajaba en homicidios en el departamento de policía de California, recién estrenando el nuevo uniforme, se topó con el caso McCall. Melissa McCall había perdido a su marido, el agente Raphael McCall durante un tiroteo. Un tiroteo que él conocía mejor que nadie en la oficina porque su padre también había muerto en él. Su único hijo, Scott, tenía la costumbre de pasearse por el despacho de su padre, ante lo que los demás policías hacían la vista gorda. Y a él le hubiera dado lo mismo, pero es que ese crío estaba en su silla.

_—Hola, amiguito, soy el detective Stiles Stilinski y me parece que estás sentado en mi silla._

_Recuerda los ojos oscuros de Scott analizándole y cómo tragó saliva pensando en que igual podía oler su miedo, como en el documental sobre lobos que había visto la noche anterior en su pequeño apartamento, con una bolsa de Doritos sobre el estómago. Doritos que seguro que estaban ya en su culo y que le iban a costar dos o tres días de gimnasio._

_—Te equivocas, este es el despacho de mi papá, él es un héroe…. Además ¿Quién se llama Stiles? Es un nombre tonto._

_Le pareció estupendo que se enfadase, incluso que le montase un berrinche, pero su nombre ni tocarlo. Bastantes quebraderos de cabeza le había costado inventárselo como para que llegase un enano de ocho años a reírse de él._

_“Exacto chico listo, es un chaval de ocho años, relaja la raja. No te puedes poner a su nivel mental. Eres un detective, demuéstraselo”. Pensó mientras miraba inquisitivamente al muchachito._

_—¿Eres el hijo del inspector McCall? Es un placer conocerte —se dejó caer en la pared que estaba al lado del escritorio—. Mi padre también fue policía, era compañero de tu padre y también… también estuvo en aquél tiroteo. No pretendo arrebatarle su puesto a tu padre, solo quiero hacer que el mío esté orgulloso de mí._

_El ceño fruncido del niño fue sustituido por unos  enormes ojos acuosos que serían su perdición desde ese momento._

_Atónito observó cómo el pequeño se bajaba de la silla y lo ayudaba a colocar la caja con sus pertenencias sobre la mesa._

_—Me llamo Scott y voy a venir a vigilarte todos los días. Para que cumplas tu promesa de hacer que tu papá y mi papi estén orgullosos._

_Se le derritió el corazón allí mismo, sobre aquella moqueta de un azul desvaído tirando a gris roñoso._

_—Gracias Scott._

La sonrisa volvió a cubrirle la cara con solo recordar al enano que había revolucionado su vida apenas dos años atrás. Casi sin quererlo se había hecho un hueco en la familia McCall y había ganado al hermanito que nunca tuvo y a una madre.

Solían estar siempre juntos, siempre que Stiles no tuviera enormes montañas de papeles esperándole sobre la mesa porque era el novato y le endiñaban ese tipo de cosas. Mientras se iban a comer unos donuts llenos de glaseado de colores. Compañeros policías, un encanto.

Así que sus días libres se basaban en ser uno más de la familia. Hasta que llegó Peter Hale. Aquel pobre desgraciado, pero sumamente atractivo y rico, que había conocido Melissa en el hospital. Y claro, ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Y luego resultó que el tío vivía en Hawái. Por lo que se mudaron y él tuvo que prometerle a la carita de cachorrillo apaleado de Scott que iban a volver a verse. Y ahí estaba, secándose el culo con la toalla más rasposa de todo el planeta tierra, que seguramente le acabará arrancando los lunares. En un cuarto de baño tan pequeño que si diera un paso en falso se clavaría el lavabo en las costillas.

Resoplando llegó a la silla donde había dejado preparado el traje que iba a ponerse, porque vale que estuviera en Hawaii y que hiciera 50 grados a la sombra. Pero él es un profesional, no como esa gente que tiene la cabeza llena de piña colada y se sube a los autobuses en bañador. Bueno, no va a negar que más de una muchachita le ha alegrado el día, pero también se lo ha estropeado algún hombre peludo paseando semidesnudo por las calles, como si fuesen suyas. Un poco de seguridad cívica o vial o de respeto por sus ojos por favor.

Una vez se puso el traje giró sobre sus talones y voila, ya estaba en la cocina. Sí, esa suerte tenía, daba un salto en la cama y llegaba al microondas, ¡no, en serio, qué bello es vivir! Y encima iba tarde, ¡qué bello es vivir por dos! Apenas tuvo tiempo de beberse el café, que obviamente estaba ardiendo y le quemó la lengua, cosas del karma que parece no querer dejarle tranquilo. Porque tuvo que salir disparado para montarse en su destartalado Jeep y conducir hasta la base de operaciones en la que trabaja. Porque sí, su vida puede ser más miserable aún.

Apenas unas semanas atrás el capitán de fragata Derek Mecreosupergenialyestoytanbuenoquetederritessoloconpensarenmiculo Hale, actualmente jefe del 5.0, una unidad de élite en la lucha contra el crimen recién salidita del horno solo para él, le había robado su caso y encima había tenido el descaro de secuestrarle. No, Hawái no tenía bastante con ser una maldita isla, lo que significa que es presa fácil para un tsunami, no, también tiene que tener a Hale. A veces se pregunta qué demonios hizo en su vida anterior para que esta esté siendo tan mala.

En fin, Hale había llegado de Catunanmbú o Tumbuctú o de algún sitio de esos en los que la gente se mete palos por cualquier cosa, solo para robarle su caso. Porque un _haole_ … _haole_ , una palabrita preciosa que le dedicaban todos sus compañeros del departamento por no llevar esas ridículas camisas de flores horteras o por ser blanco o por tener los ojos normales o vete a saber. Un _haole_ como él no era digno de llevar el caso de su padre. Al parecer, solo su excelso hijo estaba capacitado para llevar el caso del oficial Hale, que había sido víctima de un ataque terrorista de los hermanos Ethan y Aiden Hesse. No contento con robarle el caso delante de sus narices y de dejarle sin trabajo por gallito, ese energúmeno había decidido secuestrarle para que formase parte de su nuevo y estúpido equipo antiterrorista. Y él le había seguido porque necesitaba el dinero.

Después de unos primeros días muy duros en los que fueron recolectando al equipo y se fueron amoldando el uno al otro todo seguía igual, porque el capitán era un zoquete. Un cabeza de alcornoque con el trasero más firme que ha visto en su puta santa vida. Con unos músculos capaces de romper nueces y la manía de vivir descamisado, para mostrarle al mundo los infinitos tatuajes que le decoraban la piel tostada al sol…

No, no estaba enamorado de su compañero gruñón y mandón. A pesar de ser bisexual no se iba tirando al cuello de lo primero que se movía o le sonreía con esa perfecta sonrisa ladeada de dientes blancos, con las paletas ligeramente más pronunciadas como las de Hermione Granger… o las del conejo de Pascua. Qué hombre tan ridículo por favor.

Al final había acabado metido en esa oficina llena de aparatos de última generación y modelos de cine. Oficina a la que acababa de llegar tras subir tres tramos de escaleras, porque por lo visto poner un ascensor era muy de los 50 o algo.

—Buenos días Stiles.

La amable voz de la pequeña de los Argent lo distrajo de sus pensamientos asesinos. Que por supuesto tenían destinatario. Peter Edwards, el hombre que lo había llevado a esa maldita isla.

Allison, a la que saludó agitando la mano enérgicamente y curvando los labios en una sonrisa, era la sobrina de Chris Argent. Era la hija de su hermana Kate Pirómana Argent. Por culpa de la cual habían tenido mil ciento y un problemas. Porque el bueno de Chris había cargado con la culpa del incendio y por ello había sido repudiado de la policía y se había visto obligado a trabajar en una de esas tiendas de suvenires tan cutres. Pero todo cambió cuando Derek llegó con una placa del 5.0 bajo el brazo y la mayor de las fes ciegas pintada en la cara. Gracias a Chris habían conseguido a Allison, que era una recién graduada apenas un par de años más joven que él. Era guapa, lista, entendía de tecnología, surfeaba en sus ratos libres y tenía un gancho de derecha envidiable. Sin duda había sido una buena aportación para el equipo.

Saludó también a Chris y se metió en su despacho a rellenar unos papeles, explicando por qué había sido totalmente necesario que Hale explotase no sé qué cosa. Iba a necesitar toda su inventiva, porque el muy cabrito hacía esas cosas porque de lo contrario no dormía tranquilo por las noches. Explosiones, saltos de fe desde quintos pisos a pequeñas piscinas o subir las escaleras con una moto, eran su pan de cada día desde que trabajaba para ese psicópata de ojos verdes. Psicópata que pasaba sonriendo delante de la puerta de su despacho. Sonriendo porque Stiles trataba de ignorarlo, a sabiendas de que las paredes y las puertas de todos los despachos eran de cristal, de jodido cristal transparente que no daba nada de privacidad.

—Buenos días Vania —murmuró con voz cantarina al pasar junto a su puerta.

Stiles se limitó a sonreírle con todo el sarcasmo que pudo encontrar disponible en ese momento. Porque el muy cabrito había escuchado a Scott llamarle así, por su nombre de pila, y ahora iba por ahí gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, como si le produjese placer físico hacerlo.

Se resignó a no acabar los papeles en un futuro próximo y salió del despacho a reunirse con sus compañeros en torno a la mesa de operaciones. Un super ordenador robado de la casa de Batman para que ellos pudieran localizar a los sospechosos con mayor facilidad.

—Buenos días nene —murmuró mientras se colocaba a su lado, rozando sus hombros por la cercanía.

Si el super SEAL podía llamarle por aquel nombre que era su pequeño secreto con Scott él podía llamarle lo que quisiera. Si a sus compañeros de equipo les parecía hilarante se la traía floja.

—Si ya habéis terminado, tenemos un caso urgente sobre la mesa.

La voz de Chris los dejó paralizados. No más codazos bajo la mesa ni más risas contenidas que tenían trabajo por delante, trabajo serio de policías de élite.

—Los hermanos Leilua, cabecillas del cartel de la zona este, han estado haciendo movimientos extraños últimamente. Hasta ahora eran un cartel minoritario y por ello eran ignorados. Un par de semanas en la cárcel por robo de vehículos y otras tantas por posesión. No eran un gran problema. Pero parece que han pasado a jugar a las grandes ligas.

—Está bien, Stiles y yo iremos a hablar con Lydia para ver qué sabe del cadáver que encontraron cerca de su zona de operación. A ver si averiguamos si han sido ellos o alguien les está tendiendo una trampa —la voz de Derek interrumpió el discurso de Chris, que se limitó a asentir tras cada palabra que decía el joven SEAL—. Tú y Allison id a hablar con la familia de la víctima, necesitamos todo lo que podáis averiguar. Si tenía relación con algún cartel, si actuaba de forma distinta los días previos a su muerte… lo que sea —cuando Chris y Allison asintieron al unísono giró el rostro para encarar a Stiles—. Vamos, tu parte favorita del día acaba está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y tenía razón el cabrito, pero quién podía culparlo, se dirigían al laboratorio forense donde trabajaba Lydia Martin, el ser humano más hermoso que Stiles había visto en su vida. Era una mujer con todas las letras subrayadas y en mayúsculas. Con los ojos más verdes que los sombreros de los leprechauns y el largo cabello rubio fresa que le caía sobre esos labios llenos que fruncía hacia fuera cuando pensaba. Y mejor dejaba de pensar en su cuerpo o iba a ir a verla con una parte de su cuerpo visiblemente más alegre que el resto.

—Tenían que ser narcotraficantes —comentó para distraerse de esos pensamientos que no le iban a traer nada bueno—. Si hay algo que prolifere en esta isla más que las piñas son los narcotraficantes.

El capitán se limitó a negar suavemente con la cabeza, como si supiera en lo que había estado pensando. En ese momento recordó aquel documental de lobos que vio una vez y un escalofrío de alivio le recorrió la espalda. Porque si Hale ya sabía en lo que estaba pensando sin olerle no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía a llegar a hacer ese hombre con poderes perrunos.

—Tú procura no babearle la mesa o arruinarás las pruebas.

—Te crees muy gracioso verdad —la sonrisilla de superioridad de su compañero respondió la no pregunta. Lo que lo impulsó a mover las manos a cada palabra que dijo, cosa que hacía solo cuando estaba exasperado. O junto a Hale, que es lo mismo—.

Pero antes de que pudieran iniciar una de esas discusiones absurdas por las que eran tan famosos en el departamento de policía de Honolulu las piernas de Lydia Martin aparecieron en escena.

—Me alegra que hayáis venido tan pronto, así vamos adelantando —caminó a la camilla y comenzó el examen sin comprobar si ellos habían llegado—. La víctima presenta marcas de cuerdas alrededor de ambas muñecas, en las cuales hay sangre de la víctima. Debida al forcejeo probablemente —giró las muñecas para que vieran de lo que estaba hablando, tras lo cual continuó apuntando con la punta del bolígrafo las heridas que describía—. Traumatismo grave en la cabeza, golpes por todo el abdomen, y heridas producidas por un objeto incandescente. Todo esto provocó la causa de la muerte, una parada cardíaca.

—Parece que a alguien se le fue el interrogatorio de las manos.

Al escuchar las palabras de Stiles alzó la vista del cadáver y los observó unos minutos. Era la conjetura más probable.

—En ese caso vamos a hacer algo de trabajo de campo. Gracias Lydia —dijo Derek con una pequeña sonrisa—. Conduzco yo.

Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de la doctora y correr medio pasillo para alcanzarle, porque ese energúmeno iba a conducir su Jeep, otra vez.

—¿Es que no tienes coche? Y no me digas que no porque de alguna manera vendrás aquí.

—Lo tengo, pero tu coche es carne de cañón, es el más idóneo para salir a investigar. Además me mareo si no voy conduciendo —hizo una mueca que en una persona con la mitad de su altura y su musculatura se habría visto adorable, pero que en él… está bien, ese pucherito rivalizaba con los de Scott.

—Te mareas si no… —Ahogó sus palabras con un risa incrédula—. Claro que sí nene. Lo que pasa es que eres un controlador, te gusta estar siempre al mando de todo.

Derek no lo negó, se contentó con dibujar esa sonrisa boba que siempre le dedicaba a su compañero y se subió al coche. Esperando pacientemente a que el pobre Stilinski le tendiera las llaves. Cosa que era inevitable y que acabó haciendo, de mala gana, asegurándose de clavarle los ojos en el alma.

Una vez se hizo con las llaves del vehículo arrancó el motor y puso rumbo al puesto de Finstock. No tendría los mejores servicios en su caravana/camioneta de helados, pero sí que tenía la mejor información esperando en el fondo de alguna de esas bolas de hielo con colorante.

El sonido del teléfono de Stiles interrumpió el intento de conversación de Derek, que había pensado continuar la broma que habían dejado a medias. Pero, en cuanto lo vio sonreír incluso antes de llevarse el teléfono a la oreja, supo que era una causa perdida. Esa sonrisa solo se la dedicaba al pequeño Scott, al que aún no había visto en persona, pero del que no había parado de escuchar cosas.

—Hola Scottie. Sí, ahora estoy trabajando con super SEAL, ¿sabes que en su unidad se llaman los unos a los otros perro no sé y perro lo otro? Son como una manada de lobos —se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la respuesta del niño—. Vaya, sí que sabes cosas sobre lobos, no sabía que andaban de puntillas. Eso dicen, que nunca te acostarás sin saber algo nuevo —hizo una pausa en la que esperó por la respuesta con los labios entreabiertos ligeramente, cosa que Derek no observó porque estaba conduciendo o algo—. Sí claro, puedes contarme lo que sea. No digas tonterías, claro que no me molesta que vayas al acuario con Peter y que por eso no puedas pasar la noche conmigo. Tú pásatelo bien, yo iré a verte mañana. Te quiero Scottie.

Stiles colgó el teléfono y junto con él colgó la sonrisa también.

—¿Todo bien? —Derek lo preguntó más bien por cortesía porque el detective era como un libro abierto en el que se podían leer todas sus expresiones.

—Sí, todo está genial.

La falsa sonrisa no consiguió engañar a Derek, pero lo dejó pasar, porque sabía que Stiles no hablaba de sus sentimientos, que todas las cosas que salían de su boca eran bromas para enmascarar lo que se cocía dentro de esa cabecita llena de lunares.

Por suerte no tardaron mucho en llegar al puesto de Finstock, un terreno en el cuál se sentía más seguro que tratando de adivinar cómo tratar con un inusualmente silencioso Stiles.

—Por favor, dime que tu trabajo de campo no es esperar delante de la tienda, llevando puesta una camiseta ridículamente grande. Porque, como habrás comprobado, no llevo más peluches en el maletero.

A pesar de que parecía molesto mientras hablaba Derek reconoció el tono jocoso oculto tras cada palabra y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se alegraba de que su compañero hubiera decidido no darle importancia al asunto del padrastro.

— _Aloha_ hermano —nada más verles el pintoresco vendedor de helados salió de su puesto y corrió a saludarles—. Y _aloha_ a ti también, _haole_ , ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—Venimos a por un helado, ya sabes para comerlo en el asiento trasero del Jeep y luego meternos mano con la excusa de que necesitamos entrar en calor —contestó Stiles con una de esas sonrisas tirantes que le aparecían instantáneamente en la cara cada vez que escuchaba la palabra _haole_.

—No le hagas caso, está molesto por otra cosa. Necesitamos información.

El billete que le ondeó ante los ojos pareció incentivo suficiente para que se le soltara la lengua. Al parecer tenían que ir a un bar a las afueras de Oahu y preguntar por un tal Malue, un contrabandista de información. No parecía un trabajo difícil y eso puso un poco triste a Derek, porque él era un NAVY SEAL, necesitaba un chute de adrenalina diario para vivir. Pero el trabajo como policía también tenía días lentos como ese y se tenía que acostumbrar.

No les tomó mucho llegar, debido a la conducción temeraria del marine si le preguntaban a Stiles. El bar era una pequeña cabaña, la típica de las postales hawaianas, en las que se celebran _luaus_ para los turistas y que están hechas de bambú y hojas de palma secas. En los que la camarera, en este caso también la dueña, una señora entrada en años y en carnes, lleva una corona de flores colgando del cuello. En fin, todas esas cosas que hacían sonreír con cierta nostalgia a Derek y que Stiles no terminaba de entender. No es que él fuera un tío de _Starbucks_ , es más odiaba esos sitios llenos de jovencitos vestidos de vagabundos y con esas barbas… Pero era un tío de ciudad y esas cosas tan rurales simplemente no iban con él.

Nada más poner un pie dentro la señora, Amae, según el cartel que llevaba pegado al voluptuoso pecho, salió de detrás de la barra y los acompañó a una mesa.

—Bienvenidos, es raro ver a _haoles_ tan lejos de la zona comercial, así que supongo que algún lugareño os lo habrá recomendado. Me llamo Amae, en qué puedo ayudarles.

—Soy Derek Hale y él es mi compañero, Stiles Stilinski —a pesar de que la cara de la señora pasaba de una sonrisa amable a una cara de sorpresa Derek pareció no verlo. De hecho nunca se había dado cuenta de que fuera de contexto lo de compañero siempre causaba esa expresión en la gente— ¿Puede traernos un _Loco Moco_? Mi compañero nunca lo ha probado y no me cree cuando le digo lo que se pierde.

La mujer se fue más que contenta de la mesa a preparar el plato, una hamburguesa de ternera puesta sobre un lecho de arroz y un huevo frito coronándola, según lo que le había comentado con anterioridad Derek al detective.

—A veces eres tan inocente que me da pena lo que te pudieron haber hecho tus compañeros de litera si Breaden no te hubiera trincado primero —La voz le salió algo amortiguada por hablar desde detrás de la cerveza que la camarera había dejado en la mesa segundos antes.

Derek se limitó a responderle por morse. O al menos eso creía Stiles, porque aún no había descubierto qué idioma utilizaba para comunicarse a través de las cejas, pero se parecía al morse.

—Calla y come, verás cómo te gusta.

—Nunca pensé que un hombre me diría eso, capitán.

El sonido del plato contra la mesa se tragó la respuesta de Derek, cosa que agradeció el moreno, porque Stiles no podía ir soltando esas bombas y luego quedarse sonriendo. Negó suavemente y probó el plato, al igual que Stiles que comió sin rechistar. Al menos hasta que oyeron voces en la trastienda. Entonces Amae se apresuró a hablar con ellos.

—¿Les gusta? Espero que sí, es la especialidad de la casa —al ver que asentían continuó hablando algo más fuerte, tratando de distraerles del ruido— ¿Han venido a la boda de un amigo? Aquí en Hawái está muy de moda que los hombres se casen. Espero que coja el ramo y les toque pronto a ustedes porque hacen una pareja preciosa.

¿Acababa de mirar a Stiles al decir lo del ramo? Derek no pudo evitar reírse. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su compañero que dudaran de su masculinidad.

—Sí, probablemente lo coja con la boca porque la tengo entrenada, no se imagina cómo la tiene mi compañero. Y ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos trabajo que hacer —se puso en pie sin perder la sonrisa y le enseñó la placa a la mujer— 5.0, queremos ver a Malue.

Derek se puso en pie también y sacó la pistola cuando Stiles la sacó. A partir de ese momento se desató el caos. Corrieron a la puerta tras la cual estaba Malue y Derek la tiró abajo de una patada solo para comprobar que se les había escapado por la ventana. Sin pensárselo mucho saltó por ella y salió corriendo tras el sospechoso, que huía montado en su vehículo. Stiles por su parte dejó un par de dólares sobre la mesa y salió corriendo en dirección al Jeep.

—¿Te llevo a alguna parte? —preguntó al pasar junto a Derek mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

Pero claro, el malnacido tenía que pasarse por los cojones su invitación y subirse por la puerta del piloto, rozándose con él hasta echarlo al asiento que amablemente le acababa de ofrecer.

—¡Pero se puede saber por qué eres tan animal! ¿Es que te criaste en mitad de la selva?

Derek decidió ignorarle y coger el teléfono en lugar de continuar con una discusión que no iba a llevarles a ninguna parte. Era Chris.

—El hermano de la víctima ha huido mientas interrogábamos a los familiares. Suponemos que es el asesino, ya que la familia nos ha dicho que la relación entre ambos era bastante tensa. Cosa que empeoró cuando los del cartel eligieron a nuestra víctima como relaciones públicas.

Derek cuelga tras murmurar un suave gracias y cambia el rumbo. Iba a ser el día de suerte del tal Malue, pero no el de ese hijo de puta que había dejado a dos niñitas huérfanas. Apretó el acelerador hasta que el coche se quejó, causando que el impulso los empujara contra el asiento.

—Te repito que vivimos en una sociedad civilizada en la que tenemos normas, lo que evita que nos comportemos como lobos o hienas. Así que haz el favor de aminorar antes de que nos matemos o matemos a alguien.

—Stiles, ese hijo de puta ha matado a su propio hermano, dejando huérfanas a sus sobrinas.

—Sé que eso está mal, por eso soy policía, pero no vamos a servir de ayuda si terminamos hechos un sándwich contra el primer trozo de montaña que nos encontremos por el camino, ¿me escuchas?

Claro que lo escuchaba, pero no iba a aminorar. Esas niñas esperaban que alguien hiciera justicia.

—Por qué demonios se te va la pinza cada vez que el padre de alguien muere, qué es esto, parte de tu vendetta personal.

—Si no sabes de lo que hablas cierra la boca.

—¿Eso a que viene? ¿Te crees que eres el único al que le han pasado cosas malas? ¿Crees que solo tú sabes lo que es perder a tu padre? Porque te voy a decir una cosa listillo, tú por lo menos tienes a Cora, ¿pero sabes si quiera lo que es levantarte cada mañana sabiendo que estás solo en el mundo? —el rostro de Derek pasó de la ira a la calma, al contrario que el de Stiles. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando. Stiles no podía tener tanta mala suerte—. Tuvo que ser una mierda ver el cráneo reventado de tu padre contra el suelo. Lo admito. Pero cómo habría sido tener que salir del instituto y que te llevasen en la parte de atrás del coche de policía de tu padre, saber solo por las miradas que te habías quedado sólo en el mundo. Levantar la sábana de la morgue y ver el cuerpo desfigurado de tu padre porque ni los forenses sabían quién era quién. Verle cosido a balas por meterse en algo más grande de lo que podía manejar. No tienes ni idea de lo que es volver a casa y tener que recoger tus cosas porque te vas a un orfanato hasta que puedas ingresar en la academia de policía.

Derek quería hablar, pero no sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo hacer que la voz de Stiles dejase de sonar como si estuviera a punto de romperse. No tenía ni idea de cómo calmarle para que volviera a despotricar contra las piñas. Solo podía quedarse ahí sentado, apretando el volante contra los puños, sintiéndose impotente e inútil.

—Y para colmo —continuó Stiles, tragándose las lágrimas, porque no iba a llorar delante de Hale—. Cuando encuentras una nueva familia te la arrebatan de las manos. Y te tienes que venir a este infierno a buscarles, porque te da miedo estar solo. Pero lo mejor es que el padrastro te odia y le encanta hacerte la puñeta. Y la razón por la que te levantas cada mañana a salvar el mundo desaparece lentamente.

—Stiles yo…

—No digas nada, calla y conduce, tenemos un hijo de puta al que empapelar.

Y así lo hicieron. Llegaron junto a los Argent y comenzó la persecución que acabó con el característico: “empapélalo Vania”. Y la sonrisa de ambos compañeros floreciendo en sus labios como señal de paz.

—Super Seal —Dijo Stiles sin borrar la sonrisa, observando las calles desde el asiento del copiloto de su propio coche—. Creo que te has equivocado porque yo no me puedo permitir vivir en este barrio de pijos y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero Scott sí. Así que bájate y ve a jugar con él y si alguien te dice algo le enseñas la placa, para algo tenemos inmunidad política.

Stiles se tragó las ganas de envolverle en un abrazo y salió corriendo del coche a saludar a Scott a través de las verjas del jardín. Derek los observó desde el coche hasta que Stiles le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

—Cachorrito, este es mi compañero, el capitán de fragata Derek Hale, jefe del 5.0.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin Scott, —se arrodilló junto a Stiles para ver al niño de cerca—. Vania no para de hablar de tí.

—Es un placer conocerte también tío Derek. Vania también habla mucho de ti, todo el rato, dice que eres como un lobo salvaje —con un dedo le indicó que se acercara—. A Vania le gustan los lobos.

Stiles se sonrojó, pero por culpa del calor asfixiante que hace en esa isla y no porque Scott lo haya dejado expuesto ante Derek. El mismo que lo miró fijamente con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios que hacía que sus ojos brillasen. Quizás y sólo quizás pudiera adaptarse a esa nueva vida. Que sí, es más ajetreada que la que tenía en California, pero al menos ahora tenía una familia que no va a abandonarle.

                                                                                 Fin.


End file.
